Grand Chase Short Stories
by Equile
Summary: OC Warning! This is a collection of short stories about the Grand Chase during their peaceful stay on Bermesiah that I wrote last 6 years ago or so. Events happened after Sieghart's release (on our country).
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! I am not new here since I have been lurking here for about a year now (I think). This will be the first time I will be posting a story here though. As you have read from the summary, I have wrote this story 6 years ago or so (2008 or 07). So... MOST of the GC characters (as of the latest update) won't be on the story. I have updated the story though before I have posted it here.

Author's Notes: Negative comments, criticisms (be it good or bad) are likely not well appreciated, b~ut who's stopping you from writing them down? Good comments and similar notes are highly appreciated though (Apparently, it's the truth...)

More Note: I don't own what Grand Chase owns so please don't sue me. I have no money.

* * *

OC Summary

Name: Cries (Like Cry, Crying, Cries. Still not get it? Well, Read it anyway you like then.)  
Job: Rider (4th job) She's more like Mari where she likes to invent things.  
Summary: She's like a specter born from Elesis (Something like a clone or... something similar. But they do not look like the same).

* * *

Chapter Title: Different

Hi! My name is Elesis, a Grand Chase Knight. After defeating Lady KazeAaze, the gods of Xenia and exploring the Silver Continent, we are finally able to have time for ourselves I love battles but boy! Being a Savior is tough work.

After our last quest, everything settled for some time. Knight Master relieved us from guarding the kingdom but reminded us to be ready. So upon hearing her words, we headed to the town square to relax for a bit.

I sneaked out of the castle early carrying my Quipao Set. No one has ever seen me wearing the outfit since it seems useless in battles. Anyway, I saw this restaurant down town looking for waitresses so I decided to apply just to end my boredom.

Today is my third day here. I never thought serving a crowd would be as hard as shutting boss mobs. On this very day something different happened on this restaurant. Wanna know? The Grand Chase Knights marched inside this restaurant to have their supper.

"I'm telling you guys, this place serves great meals." Lire said, our Elven Corps pride.

"I'd say. The smell was good! Unlike the foods that they serve us in the castle." said Ryan, an elf with the heart for Mother Nature.

"You should be proud of it. Chosen ones are to be served by the Royal chefs of the Royal kitchen." said Ronan, Mr. For Glory, Honor and Justice!

"Yeah, although you get sick from eating the same thing every day." said Lass, Mr. My past is a mystery.

"You know Ronan, it doesn't mean that when you eat at the castle you are eating the best food." That's Sieghart, some know-it-all guy.

"Hey guys! Our table's right here!" said Jin, Amy's biggest fan.

"Thanks Jin. Where is Elesis by the way? I haven't seen her back in the castle" said Amy, cute, lovely, and somewhat funny.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's an excess to the group anyway", and that is Arme, Violet Mage Guild's finest, cute, a BRAT! Grr!

I approached them to take their orders. No one recognized me, I believe. Maybe because I'm wearing a black wig and pale make-up. Our boss went out to see them to show them personally his gratitude. He gave them free meals, an eat-all-they-want. I sure do miss a something, do I?

"Miss?"

"Uh… Yes ma'am? Anything you need?" I snapped when Lire called me.

"Uhmm… Yes. Can I have another bowl of soup, please?" she asked.

"Me too, please!" Arme asked. "Right away ma'am. Please enjoy…" Someone suddenly grabbed me.

"Back off, punk!" Lass cut my words lifting me behind him.

A group of brutes were sitting behind me and one of them tried to harass me. If Lass haven't moved me away, I may have trashed the place.

"Were you guys underestimating us doing such action?" Lass asked.

"Easy now, Lass! Those weaklings aren't a match for you." Sieghart said, but he's readying his weapon.

Don't worry Lass, I could handle them myself if only I'm not wearing a disguise. So I acted poor and weak just to lessen the trouble.

"Please sir, don't fight here. I'm gonna be fired if you start a fight. I'm fine." I said. Man that was terrible! I admit I'm not hot or cute but I sure hope Lass listens to me.

"Be thankful this charming lady just saved your sorry Fire Bolt!." He said to them.

Charming? Me? He finds me charming? OMG!

"You should have given them some good beating Lass." Ryan said. "That's enough Ryan. Don't listen to him, Lass. You've done great." Lire said.

Before I left, Arme asked for a drink. As I return I heard them a bit.

"I wonder what her name is." Lass asked Ronan.

"He-hey! Looks like Lass got an eye for someone." Ryan exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask her? She seemed nice." Amy said.

"Thank you for waiting. Here are your orders." I said pretending I didn't hear anything.

"Go on, Lassy. Show us what you got." Ryan said.

"Oh, please. You act as if you already dated girls before." Lire said.

"Me? Of course! I already dated many girls before." Ryan replied.

"Really… I haven't seen any of them." Lire said

"Yeah? Well… that's because we're busy on our missions that's why I haven't introduced them to you. In fact, I'm having a date tonight." Ryan said.

"Good! Care to introduce her to us?" Lire asked.

"Her? Ah… Sure! No problem." Ryan said. Boy, this two sure know how to start up a fight.

"Guys enough with the LQ so Lass could start." Jin said.

"We're not having an LQ!" the two chorused.

Well, I stood there for a while and seems like Lass have shrunken to his seat. So I decided to go back to work but before I leave he called me.

"Wait! I'm sorry about my friends. They really are nice. I'm Lass." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm… Uh…" Uh-oh! I forgot the name I used to apply here. I'm totally blank seeing him like this. He's different.

"Hey Cattleya! How long are you planning stand there? You've got work girl." The chef shouted. Thanks to him I'm saved.

"I'll be right there! My name is Cattleya." I said.

"Cattleya… You sure have a wonderful name. Do you have some plan for the weekend?" he asked. Is he asking me out? No way!

"I don't know yet. I got jobs to do." I replied.

"Well, if you're free can we have dinner or something?" He asked.

"I don't know. But if I'm free I'll try." I said.

"Oh, please do come. Lass is really nice. Please say yes." Amy said.

"Well, alright. That is if I'm free this weekend." The knights cheered hearing my words.

"Let's give it for Lass!" Arme said raising her drink.

"Whoa!" I shouted. I felt something running down my butt. It's those guys again! I also accidentally bumped Arme making her spill her drink all over her.

"That wasn't nice!" I said. I was about to turn the place into a dump site but Ronan stood in front of me

"I'm passing judgment now! Your actions are clearly punishable!" Ronan said.

"You guys really are picking up a fight, don't you?" Jin said rising from his seat.

"Noisy little brats! I don't care who you are. I don't believe a thing about you saving the world. No one has ever seen you in battle. I bet the real warriors died in front of the battlefield and replace them with you! A bunch of silly mascots! Your just good for nothing children. Where's the Savior? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind and replace her!" One of them said.

"Unforgivable." Arme whispered. " The title Savior isn't just given to someone easily. One must prove himself worthy by mastering his fighting abilities and protecting everyone. To protect everyone you must at least protect someone. You think we're just kids? Well, hell yeah! I don't mind you saying that. But saying that everything that we've done is just a bluff is unforgivable! You weren't there to see what we've done. You weren't there when we almost faced death. No! You're just right here making your butt sore and waiting what happens next. Elesis have proven her worth for the title Savior. She worked her way just to protect everyone including you guys. And this is how you thank her? You're DESPICABLE!" Arme roared in fury.

She leaped and threw a fire ball towards those guys. An explosion occurred making them fly toward the wall. As they got back to their senses, they started to scram out of the restaurant.

"Let's get outta here!" Boy were they shaking!

The people thank them and told us those guys seldom cause trouble in everyplace they went.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry this happened because of me." I apologized to Arme. I didn't expect Arme would say those things about me. It's the sweetest thing I've heard from her.

"Oh, don't be. Those guys need to learn their lessons. Especially, how to treat ladies." She replied and winked at me.

"Oh, I'm totally messed up. Wait here guys. I'll go get changed." She said as she teleported her way out.

"Are you alright?" Lass asked.

"Uh... Yes. Don't worry about me." I said.

"Cattleya! What happened here? You've just started working here for 3 days and this is what already happened." My boss growled as he heavily stomped his feet walking towards me.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm really sorry. I'll work for free! Please don't fire me." I apologized.

"Sir, I believe she isn't to be blamed." Ronan said.

"Yeah it's those guys fault. They were the ones who started it!" Ryan said.

"But this girl is..."

"She isn't to be blamed." Lass cut his words. After hearing these words from the Grand Chase, my boss went back to his office scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you very much." I said to them.

"Nah! That was nothing." Ryan said resting his head in his arms.

"About earlier, I really hope you could come this weekend." Lass said.

"Sure. I'll fix my schedule." I replied. Hearing my reply Amy, suddenly rushed at me giving me a big hug. The guys went to Lass patting his back and head and are cheering for their friend.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Arme said. Now that was fast! She marched inside with… Uh-oh! She's with Cries! Now I'm totally busted! She'll easily recognize me since she's me and I'm her.

"Hey Cries! Have you seen Elesis?" Jin asked.

"Elesis? But she's…" She's about to point at me but I gave her a stare. I begged her with my eyes. Oh, c'mon Cries! You should feel it!

"But weren't you with her? She's not around the castle. Would you like me to find her?" She said.

"No. Just take a seat here and relax. You're Cattleya, right? Could you fetch her meal, please?" Arme asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. So rushed to the kitchen and fetch some food. Whew! What a relief! I went back serving her meal then Amy introduced me to myself, I mean Cries.

"Hey Cries! This is Cattleya. Lass is going out with her this weekend. What you say?" She said.

"Really… Now that explains why someone seems happy." Cries said looking at Lass then threw a quick glance at me smirking. Now that's kinda insulting.

"So, where do you plan to go?" She asked Lass.

"We haven't planned it yet. Well, right now we're not sure if it's alright to her schedule." He replied.

"You should start planning now! You must think positive." She said.

"Anyway, Cattleya, could you leave us for a moment. I'll discuss some things with them. We'll just call you if we need something." Cries said winking at me.

"Yes ma'am." So I walked away but not too far. Just enough space to hear their discussion.

"What is it Cries?" Ronan asked.

"I finished my latest invention. I call it the Grand Dial." She said as she pulled out strange looking necklaces.

"It is used to create a new move by combining our finishing moves and amplify our fighting abilities according to our fighting styles and the necklaces we have. In order to trigger its power, two must perform their finishing moves." She added.

"Two? You mean partners must perform their finishing moves before this thing triggers?" Arme asked.

"Correct." Cries replied. "Well, who's going to be each other's partners?" Jin asked.

"Good question! Here's who I've paired up, me and Elesis, Lire and Ryan, Arme and Ronan, and Amy and Jin. Sorry Lass and Sieghart, I couldn't pair yours to anyone. Lass your Shadow necklace doesn't react to anyone's necklace. Same goes to you Sieghart." Cries said.

"Why? What's wrong with mine?" Lass asked.

"Well, it's easy pairing up everybody but the problem is the necklace reaction. My Abyss Fire necklace only reacts to Elesis' Fire necklace. I don't know why it won't react to Jin's. Lass' on the other hand seems to corrupt the power of the other necklaces." She replied.

"Oh… Wait. Then why did I end up pairing with Ryan?" Lire demanded.

"Ronan and Arme both have wisdom for spells and magic. Also their necklaces react to each other perfectly. Jin and Amy have been with the Silver knights. They could fight as Amy being the support and Jin as the attacker. Their necklaces also react to each other perfectly. As for my case, my necklace only reacts to Elesis'." Cries explained.

"Can't you pair me up with Sieghart?" Lire asked. Cries gave a deep sigh.

"Well if you have been listening you should already know the answer but anyway, Sieghart's necklace doesn't show a single reaction which ends for the both of you to pair up." Cries explained.

"What a tragic conclusion!" Lire said.

"It's alright. Both of you are elves and uses light necklaces. You'll be just fine. As for you Lass, maybe we should look for someone who uses another Shadow necklace. For you Sieghart, you're a big headache." Cries said. Sieghart only gave her a big smile and seems to appreciate her comment.

"Have you already tried it out?" Arme asked.

"I did try mine." Cries replied.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"The energy reaction gave me some vital energy. It seems like the energy coming from our necklaces amplifies our vitality to help us fight longer. For you guys, you have to discover yourself." She explained.

"Whoa! So these things really are awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I want to try out mine already." Jin said.

"What do you call them again?" Ronan asked.

"Grand Dial. Oh! And there's another purpose for it. Knight Master has the Master Dial. Once an emergency occurs it gives off signal to our dials making easier to alert us when we are away." Cries explained. Just then the dials shone brightly.

It's a signal! We're having a new mission.

"It's the signal! We have to hurry back! Where could Elesis be? Oh! This makes me excited. We're going to try it out today! It makes me go hyper!" Cries said and she ran around the place until she vanished. She did that to pass me my dial. The time stopped and we're the only ones who could move in Cries haste effect since I'm unaffected by her special ability. But anyway, she still moves so fast inside this effect so there seems to have another time stop and she whispered to me quickly.

"Hurry up back the castle, ok?" Then she went back to them and the time went back to normal.

"Hurry up guys. Ryan wanna ride with me?" She asked.

"Oh no! I'm not riding that strange thing again." Ryan replied and he leaped away from Cries.

"How about you guys? Who wants a ride back at the castle?" She asked them.

"I'll ride with you. Come on guys, let's go." Lass said.

I followed them outside watching them rush back to the castle. When the coast is clear I rushed back inside and took off my apron.

"I'm leaving early, sir. An emergency occurred. Don't worry I'll work for free today!" I said to my boss.

I sneaked back again to the castle, wore my armor and wielded my weapons and made my way. The meeting already started and I'm late.

"Where have you been?" Arme asked.

"I don't know maybe looking for someone who would ask me out?" I replied with a proud smile.

"And who do you think would ask you out? You look manlier than anyone in the whole Bermesiah Continent." She said.

"That's enough already. As I was saying, the Silver scouts have spotted strange activities near Serdin. I want you to investigate and take proper actions if necessary. By the way, Cries might already have explained to you the use of her new inventions. I hope it could help you on your quest." Knight Master said.

"Elesis wasn't around when Cries explained everything. Maybe Cries could explain it to her on our way." Lire said.

"What? You mean this?" I asked and I pulled out my dial.

"Yes. When did you got yours?" Lire asked.

"I left it in her room. Good thing you've carried it. Anyway, I think there's nothing to explain to her. I bet she already knew how to use it." Cries said and she gave me a sinister smile. Left it in my room, huh? Well OK, I think that passed for an excuse.

"You bet! Alright everyone, are you ready? " I asked.

"Quit acting as if you're the leader." Arme said.

"Why won't I? I lead, you follow, end of story. Now let's go." I rushed out of the hall leaving the others behind except Cries who was already outside in 10 seconds.

Armed and ready, we headed towards our mission.

What will we discover next? What will happen to my date with Lass? And what power does this Grand Dial hold? I can't wait to know. For country, queen and great justice, the Chase is on!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope it was worth your while and enjoyed it.

I'm still updating the other stories before I post them here.

Will be uploading them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: Honesty

Hi. My name is Lire, a member of the Grand Chase and entitled as a Nova. Although we've been through countless journeys to restore peace over the continents, the forces of darkness don't seem to give up easily. We elves are forced to join this battle for the chaos greatly affected the land.

For now, everything seems peaceful and no further reports about the persisting turmoil. I've decided to take a rest at the palace balcony for the time being to forget all of these things.

"Hey Lire! What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she walked towards me. "You look gloomy. Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm just… having… a headache." I replied.

"Really? How do you feel? Tell me… Uhmm… Do you feel something weird like having supernatural abilities like telekinesis? Or turn yourself invisible? Or see the unseen like having premonitions? Or… Or turn into a wild beast like Ryan? Tell me!" She asked with her eyes glittering in excitement.

"By the spirits of the forest, Amy, NO! I can't do those things! It's just a normal headache. What made you think of those things anyway?" I asked her back.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I just thought that so many weird things are happening that anything could be possible." She replied and she tip-toed, spin around gracefully and bowed down. She giggled after her small performance.

I'm a bit insulted at what Amy said but her charm is too powerful, I can't make myself angry at her. She danced around, swinging her Kleiophone, spins it around and skipped beside me again.

"But don't you think it would be fun if something weird happens to us when we're sick. I mean, the examples that I said earlier." She said while watching the clouds pass over us.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Elesis asked. "Taking a rest?" She asked and walked towards us.

"Yes! We're talking about headaches." Amy replied.

"Uh! Talking about headaches, have you seen Arme?" Elesis asked.

"No. I haven't seen her today." Amy replied.

"I haven't seen her either. Have you checked the academy? She might be consulting the Head Master." I said.

"No. I've only been to the library." Elesis said.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" I asked.

"I just wanted to settle this once and for all. Why can't she accept that I am the 'leader' of the Grand Chase? Should I really teach her the hard way? She knows I'm better than her. Why can't she accept the truth?" Elesis asked while making dramatic poses as what can be seen in tragic romance operas.

"Well she's not the only one who doesn't accept the truth." I said and turned my back at her.

"What was that?" Elesis asked in a threatening tone.

"She said you might want to rephrase what you've just said or I'll erase every trace of your existence." Arme said appearing behind Elesis.

"Yipes!" Elesis cried as she was surprised in Arme's sudden appearance and leaped away.

"Aaarrrmme!" Amy shouted as she dashed towards Arme and gave her a big hug.

"Okay Arme. Let's settle this now." Elesis said as she unsheathes her Ssanggeoms. "I'll make this as fast and painless as possible." She said and her fire aura ablaze around her.

"Oh please. How many times should I break your will to fight me?" Arme asked as she moves Amy away and points her staff at Elesis. Ice shards starts to surround her body and a strong light comes out of her staff. "Haven't you remembered how our last fight ended? Actually, how our EVERY fight ended?"

Elesis filled with rage swung her blades violently. "That is enough of your boasting already! Let's get this started!" She regained her pose and fixed her sight on Arme. "Are you ready?" Elesis asked as her signature line before fighting.

"Don't come crying to me later." Arme replied.

"Enough! Both of you stop right this instant. Can't I at least have a piece of mind right now? If you want to fight go somewhere else. I came here first so buzz off." I yelled at them.

"S-sorry Lire. I just-"

"Shut up already, Elesis!" I yelled at her.

"Uhmm… Lire? Are you… Okay? You're acting really weird, y'know." Arme asked.

"S-sorry. I really don't feel well today." I said.

"Hey… I'm really sorry, okay? Just don't get mad at me already." Elesis said.

"Oh no. I'm not mad at you. Sorry if I'm acting really weird." I said.

"I know! What if we talk about that makes us happy? If I'm all stressed up I always think of the moments that I'm happy or times when something funny happened. After doing so, I feel relieved from stress." Amy suggested.

"Seems effective… Let's try it out!" Elesis said.

"I'll start! It was… Uhmm… Last week. Jin and I went shopping into this popular clothing shop near this newly opened Chinese restaurant." Amy started.

"Oh! You mean the one where I…" Elesis said and stopped.

"Yes? Go on." Arme said.

"Where I always eat! Yes, that's it. That is where I always eat." Elesis continued.

"Really? So you've been there last week?" Arme asked.

"Of course! I said I always eat there. Didn't you hear me?" Elesis replied.

"So why haven't we saw you there? All of us were there last week." Arme asked.

"Ugh! You… Uhmm… Probably missed me. Yeah, that's right. I eat really fast you know." Elesis replied. She's sweating a bit and can't look straight at Arme. Weird.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Arme asked. Her tone was suspicious.

"YES! Amy! Continue." Elesis replied. She's sweating heavily.

"Oh right! Well we went to shop there. Luckily, there's a big sale going on. Seems like every women in the kingdom heard about it. Everyone was having a mass tug of war but they use clothes instead of ropes, as if those were the last clothes in whole Bermesiah!" Amy said.

"So what happened?" Elesis asked.

"I joined in! I can't let that sale went pass me by y'know." Amy said. What would I expect anyway?

"Good thing your body is still intact." I said.

"Oh, I'm okay if you'd ask me. I don't know why either but when we got out of the shop; Jin seemed to be beaten to a pulp. I'm still wondering why though." Amy said. Poor Jin, I'm starting to imagine what he went through. Everyone seems to quiet down a little waiting if Amy is still going to continue.

"O~kay… It seems to be my turn!" Arme said and cleared her throat before continuing. "It was way back during my alchemy class. One of my colleagues was suspicious about his friend's 'true nature'. He wanted to know what 'he' really is. Well, to say that both of them were handsome and well-built, there are some instances that his friend acts a wee bit slightly soft. So he gathered everyone and told us his plan. It started during lunch. Our guy choked and went looking for something to drink. Someone gave him something to drink. After he drank the whole glass he said it tasted weird. Then one of the students said that his chemical mixture was missing! And then our guy started shaking and foams came out from his mouth!" Arme said.

"And?! What happened?" Elesis asked. Arme started laughing.

"His friend went 'Eeeeeek! What's happening to him?! Somebody help him! Help! Help! Eeeeeek!' Oh his voice was soooo cute! He started crying, too! Oh what a precious site! " Arme said and continued laughing.

"That's not funny at all! His friend was poisoned and you think that's funny?" Elesis growled.

"Relax my dear. Everything was just a setup. Have you been listening?" Arme said.

"Oh… So you mean…" Elesis said.

"The mixture he drank was just some fruit juice. The one shouted that his mixture is missing is just a distraction, giving our man time to put foam around his mouth. But, after everything that happened they remained friends." Arme said.

"Wow! That was a good one. I'm glad they still remained friends." Amy said.

"Yeah! I got absorbed by the poisoned part. Seems like everyone in the Violet Mage Guild are really wicked, aren't they?" Elesis said.

"Probably. Well, it's your turn miss 'I always eat at that Chinese Restaurant.' Tell us a story." Arme said.

All eyes are now fixed at Elesis.

"Wha-what? Wait, I don't have something to tell you. Besides, if I tell you a story, you'll get really bored. I don't have something interesting to share." Elesis said.

"Of course you do. This is for Lire, remember?" Arme said as if this is a black mail.

"*sigh* Alright. Remember the Chinese Restaurant that I just told you about? Well, there's a guy there with his friends who asked me out on a date last weekend." Elesis started.

Uhmm… I think there's a problem with my long pointy ears. Did I just hear her say 'date'? And then there was a pause. A bit long pause.

"WHAT?! Someone asked you on a date?!" All three of us chorused.

"OMG! Was he cute? Was he handsome? Oh, was he nice?" Amy asked and hopping excitedly.

"What happened on your date? Where did you go? What did you eat?" I asked doing the same as Amy.

"I don't believe you. But tell us more and hurry!" Arme said her face shows no excitement but her eyes were glimmering.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't brought up the issue." Elesis whined.

Someone asked Elesis out! I don't how this strange event happened but I don't care! I got hooked.

"Hurry! Tell us what happened. You went out on a date with him, didn't you?" I asked. I felt my ears flapping excited what it's about to hear next.

"Well, yeah. We-"

"Eeeeeeekk!" We chorused again cutting Elesis' sentence. To say that Arme don't believe her story but joining our screaming is just, how should I say it? Oh, the irony.

"Gosh, guys. How am I to start if you keep screaming like that?" Elesis asked while rubbing her ears.

"Okay. We're sorry. Please continue." Amy apologized blushing in excitement.

"We went on a date last weekend. We strolled down to Kerrie Beach. We went biking. We watched comedy plays and ate at a scenic restaurant. He's nice and I'd say he's really cool." Elesis said while facing the ground blushing.

"So, what's his name?" Amy asked.

"It's a secret." Elesis replied.

"Oh, c'mon Elesis. Tell us." I asked.

"We promise we won't tell. Please tell us." Amy begged.

"Sorry guys, maybe some other time." Elesis replied.

"You're not telling us because there's nothing to tell. You're just making everything up. You big liar" Arme said.

"Say what?! I'm not making things up and to say that his name was… Oh no. Good one, Arme. You almost caught me there. I'm not as stupid as you think." Elesis said.

"Dang!" Arme exclaimed as she clicked her fingers. That was close! She almost burst it out.

"Well, there's still so much to do if you'll excuse me I'm a really busy person." Elesis said as she tried to make an escape but we surrounded her.

"No way! You're not going anywhere until you tell us his name." Amy demanded.

We kept on asking her but she doesn't give up. Ugh!

"Chatterings. What's going on here?" Cries asked and walked towards us.

"We're trying to make you talk. Did anyone tell you that your stubbornness is really annoying?" I asked her back.

"Well, yeah. Starting with you and counting." Cries replied and gave me a smile.

"Oh, that's right! Cries and Elesis are the same person originally, right? That only means she knows who Elesis dated. Who dated Elesis? I want answers and I want them now!" Amy demanded as if she was a well-renown interrogator.

"Sorry Amy. It's true that I came from Elesis but I just want to clarify that I don't know what on her mind. But I know who the guy is anyway. Elesis, I thought you don't want them to know." Cries said.

"Sorry. I got excited." Elesis replied.

"So Elesis really dated someone?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I don't like him." Cries replied.

"OMG! Elesis you're now a woman." I said and Elesis blushed really hard.

"Could you tell us his name, Cries?" Amy asked.

"Nah! Elesis will tell you one day." Cries replied.

"You said you don't like the guy who dated Elesis. What kind of guy does Cries want anyway? Oh! You like Scout Master Silver right?" Amy asked.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah. Figures, doesn't it? But other than him there's someone else I like but this person is a girl." Cries said.

"You're in love with a girl? No way. Who is she? Do we know her?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you know her well alright. I really wish this won't shock you but I really like Lire." Cries said.

At first I thought I misheard what she said but seeing that everyone else is surprised as I am, I felt chills running down my spine.

"You're… kidding, right?" I asked her.

"No. I'm serious. Dead serious." She replied.

My sight started to swirl and my body collapsed.

"Lire! What happened to you?" Amy shouted.

"What's wrong Lire? Tell me. Anything hurt? Anything you feel?" Elesis asked.

"Can't thnk… Head hurts… Body numb…" Those were the only words I'm able to say.

"Gosh, I didn't think it would affect you that much." Cries said.

As soon as I heard her voice I snapped out of confusion and leaped behind Elesis.

"Get away from me! Don't come near me!" I shouted.

"And to say that we're supposed to help Lire, seems like it gone worst. Maybe Lire just really needed some rest." Arme said.

"At least she now knows what I felt for her. It seems like I really lost to Ryan." Cries said.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"No! But better have a tree hugger than a freak like you!" I shouted.

The word 'freak' echoed in my head. I just remembered that the word 'freak' is a taboo for Cries. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were trembling and her breathe got deep.

"Cries I didn't…" said but was cut when Cries turned her back at me.

"I've forgotten I still have to clean up the workshop. I better go and fix em' up." She said and threw a quick glance and a smile then she started to dash.

"Cries wait!" Elesis shouted and dashed off to catch up with Cries.

"I don't like what's happening anymore." Amy said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean that! I didn't mean it at all!" I said to Arme and felt tears roll down my face and I started to cry.

"Of course you don't. You just got surprised. Hush!" Arme said as she comforts me in her arms.

Next thing I know, I'm already at my room and it's already morning. It was a beautiful morning but my head hurts that I can't appreciate its beauty. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and my headache seems to fly away. I looked outside my window and stared at the people roaming around the town square. I've decided that I should apologize to Cries. If I want to achieve peace it should start with me. For my family, friends, and country, as Elven Corps pride. I aim to be the best. The Chase is On!

* * *

Hi dear readers.

I've done re-reading the next chapters for the short stories.

Chapters 2 up to 4 will be posted today.

Only minor changes done to the chapters.

Thank you and enjoy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Title: Reminiscence

My name is Arme, a Battlemage and a member of the Grand Chase. We've sworn to protect and achieve peace among the continents. We've been through countless battles but the turmoil persists and mysteries get deeper and deeper.

All of these things play inside my head keeping me wide awake.

"Ugh! Can't sleep!" I grunted and rose up from my bed.

It's almost past midnight but I decided to take a walk outside hoping to relax myself. The palace halls were really scary and gloomy at night. I never thought that on how it looked so elegant and beautiful in the morning was its total opposite by night.

"I wonder where the guards are." I said to myself as I find the place empty.

I'm planning to go to the palace garden and let some cool breeze take my worries away but something forces me to visit the workshop. Well, as for myself, I believe I have no business in going to the workshop at this hour. I stayed for a while in the garden but something really tells me to visit the workshop.

"I might as well go." I said to myself and went on my way to the workshop.

As I got near to the place, I saw that the lights were on and someone seems to be inside. I got near its door and held the knob. As I turned it, it was unlocked! Quietly I opened its door and entered the room full of bolts, nuts, and other mechanical parts that are scattered around the place.

Just as I thought, the only person I know who would come to this place at this very late hour. She's holding a long wrench and winding a bolt of her strange invention. She's wearing a white tank top only covering her chest and her jacket was tied on her hips. Her navy blue hair matches her shorts.

"I've read about Santa and the Christmas elves but there was no midnight tinker I believe." I said to her.

"Oh! Evening Arme. Can't get some sleep?" She asked without even facing me.

"The spirits are restless. They seem to be active tonight. Somehow I'm affected." I replied.

"How 'bout you? Why are you still up?" I asked her.

"I'm just getting these things done. There's a lot more to do tomorrow so this just to lessen the work." She replied and continued working as if she's just talking to herself.

"Say, how's it going with Lire? Is she still mad at you?" I asked 'intentionally' to distract her.

"Lire? We're fine now. I talked to her this afternoon and apologized. She's really kind" She replied without giving an effort to look at me.

Does she really intend to ignore me this much? I tried thinking of other ways to make her turn around and I bumped a pile of boxes beside me. I thought that if I 'accidentally' pushed them I'd really get her attention. A fiendish smirk was drawn to my face as the thought ran to my head.

"Wow! What do these boxes have? Mind if I –"

"Don't even dare touching those, Arme!" She threatened me.

"If it wasn't hard to make you look this way I wouldn't even think of such things." I told her.

She suddenly stopped working and faced me with her droopy eyes. She turned around and placed her wrench on the table beside her.

"Sorry Arme. I'm just in a hurry. I don't want Elesis to find out that I'm still up. She'll scold me big time." She said and leaned on the table.

"Evening Cries. Next time, look the person in their face when you're talking to them, ok? They'd feel a bit more welcome." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. It's cold. Do you want something to drink? Milk, coffee, chocolate or tea? It'll warm you up a little." She offered.

"Nah. My blood is already boiling that my body is all warmed up." I replied.

"So what is it that you're doing?" I asked and got near her work table.

"I'm working on the motor of the Grand Bike. Got to maintain it all the time. We don't want accidents to happen during our trip, right?" She replied.

"So this thing makes our ride move. It looks very… Complicated." I said as I looked at the strange machine.

"It is but once you get used to it, it wouldn't be too much trouble at all." She replied.

"See this thing? This is exactly what we Silver Scouts are proud of. This is the same source of energy that makes the Paradom move." She said and pointed a round core glowing.

"Now, all we have to do is cover it. This goes here and this one's here. Could you hand me over the screwdriver, please?" She asked.

"Screwdriver? Um… This one?" I asked and randomly picked one of her tools.

"No, the other one next to it. Yup! That one. Thanks." She said and started tightening the cover.

"There! It's fixed. All I have to do now is attach it tomorrow." She said and stretched her back.

"The Grand Bike. Your greatest invention so far, isn't it? How did you come up with an idea inventing such a thing?" I asked.

"It's not my idea actually. Scout Master Silver is the one who made its blue print. I just helped in the project." She replied.

"Yeah. I heard you studied alchemy for it, too. I'm surprised you haven't got any problems studying without a background for magic or chemistry." I said.

"If you really want something nothing's hard. But it also took me three non-stop months to finish studying them. My teacher from the Violet Mage Guild is a really good teacher." She looked up with a smile on her face.

"I remember back in the camp. Everyone was busy doing their task. The scouts are gathering armor pieces and recycle them. The Elves handles the resources to make sure that we only take what we need from the forest. Mages from Violet Mage Guild are so interested in the project. I'd say I've been on a great camp!" She said and stretched her arms.

"Time flies really quickly, don't you think?" I asked.

"Sure does. But…"She paused for a while looking at her right palm.

"There's still no clue where our father is." She said and smiled faintly.

"Oh yeah, Elesis joined the Grand Chase to find your father." I replied.

"Yeah… I wish this battling would be over so we could concentrate finding our father. I want to see him faint to know he already have two daughters." Cries said

"A son and a daughter you should say. Elesis is a big tomboy." I said.

"You think so? Well, guess you're right." She said and we both laughed.

"After this trouble has settled, we'll go find our dad. Then, I'll reunite with the Silver Scouts and have an adventure throughout the world! There's still so much to learn and so much to find out there waiting for me to discover them." She continued.

"How 'bout you, Arme? What's your plan for the future?" She asked.

"Me? I still don't know. Maybe I'll be an instructor at Violet Mage Guild. After having a decree as an instructor, I'll qualify myself to teach around the world." I replied.

"Hey! Not bad. You know, we might even bump on to each other on the way." She replied.

"Yeah! I wonder how you would look after all those years." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"He-hey! Cut that out." She said freeing herself from my arms. We were both laughing and continued to wrestle each other. I then saw a glimpse of her scar in her body. I stopped and look at it closer.

"The scars..." I said and touched them.

"The one's that caused Elesis' death and my birth." She said and moved my hands slowly.

"I'm really not comfortable talking about it. She even hasn't told me what happened back there so I want to keep it that way." She said.

"Oh! What time is it? Let's get going before Elesis catches me here." She said in a panic.

"Let me help you in the remaining ones then." I said.

"That's the last one left. I've finished the others earlier. My machine is much complicated than yours so it took me time to finish it." She replied.

"Cheater! No wonder yours is faster than ours." I said and puffed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'll upgrade yours, too. That is after I upgraded mine again." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" I said and hit her continuously.

We've cleaned the whole place up and made sure the windows and door is locked.

"Umm… Cries? Could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. If it something that I could do that is." She immediately replied.

"Could you teach me how to ride the Grand Bike? I want to ride it myself just like you and Elesis." I said.

"You want to learn how to ride a bike? That would be great! Sure. I'll teach you. I bet you won't find it hard riding it." She replied.

"Really? Thanks!" I said and hugged her tight. I hugged her for some time.

"Arme? You can… Let go now…" She said and tried taking my hands off but I resisted.

"Just a bit more…" I whispered with my voice trembling.

"I just want you to know that I-I…" Tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"I will never let you die again… I will protect you no matter what…" I said to her and started crying.

"Oh, come on, Arme. Stop it already. Elesis won't hear you through me." She said and wiped the tears off my face.

"You should tell her that personally. I'm sure she'll be happy." She said.

She ran off around the castle walls making a short cut towards her room. I simply walked backed to my room taking the palace hall.

As I'm on my way, I met Elesis half awake rubbing her left eye and her hair was a mess.

"What happened my dear? You seem to be struck by lightning bolt." I said.

"Oh, hi… Um… Arme? Can't get any sleep, too?" She said and walked pass me.

"A little earlier but I'm fine now? Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I'm going to find the reason why I can't go to sleep and I've just got the feeling where to check." She replied.

"Oh, Elesis? Be careful, okay?" I said.

"Huh?" She said having that 'What is that again?' look on her face.

I smiled at her and teleported away.

As I hit my bed, my whole body felt heavy dragging me into deep unconsciousness.

I felt a strong urge why I should keep fighting. It's like a magic charm that forces a person to keep going. A charm is so strong like a hell broth boil and bubble. The Chase is On!

* * *

This might be the only chapter where my OC will have a very long air time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Thank you and enjoy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Title: Reach

Four score and seven years ago… Just kidding! Ha! Ha! But it's really been a long time since we defeated Lady KazeAze at her castle. We thought that would be the end of our quest in protecting Bermesiah. I never thought we would also explore the continent of Ellia and the Silver Island. Our journey continues and we were able to meet new friends and be involved in new quests.

Oh! I'm Amy by the way. A Starlet and a member of the Grand Chase, defender of the continents! That is what we are today. We ought to bring peace and stop the continuing turmoil among the continents.

Normally, we were sent to places that were being plagued by monsters from time to time. We were sent on a quest after a quest after a quest. Every time we head back to the castle after a mission, Knight Master suddenly appears in front of us saying, 'Knights! You have a new mission!' We just stepped inside and we are stepping out again. It's a non-stop quest like we were being played in a game! Hey! We're all weary ad weak and you're sending us out again?! Give us a break! Well, that was before the fall of Lady KazeAaze. Right now, monster attacks have lessened and we are having some nice rest in the castle.

It's been a week since we last had a mission from Knight Master and there's nothing much to do but train. Elesis then thought of an idea to train some promising knights and capable men who are interested to learn our style of fighting so they could defend themselves in a sudden monster attack whenever we are on a quest and unable to defend them (like what happened when Dark Anmon attacked Bermesiah). Knight Master was hesitant at first but soon approved her request.

So after that, we gathered all that are interested to learn our way of battle.

I'm currently teaching those who are interested to become a Dancer and a Muse. Most of the recruits are girls but there are also some guys.

Arme is teaching at Violet Mage Guild about the Holy light and alchemy. I heard she's really strict although I can't imagine my sweet Arme being strict.

Cries is currently studying my Kleiophone. She became interested on how it amplifies the power of its user and what other mysteries it has inside although she also complains that it is too complicated to understand. But she promised to make one for the sake of those who wanted to become a Siren.

Elesis trained knights and spearmen at the castle grounds.

Jin seems to be the most famous for having so much recruits.

Lass and Sieghart were on a trip to Xenia to know more about what happened to the Silver knights.

Lire and Ryan returned to their homeland and gathered newly recruited elves and druids to train them.

Ronan went back to Kanavan to train knights in mastering the sword and magic at the same time.

Its still dawn but I decided to wake up early and plan my next lesson. I took a few stretches, washed my face, ate my sandwich, brushed my teeth, took a quick bath (for about an half an hour or so), wore my outfit, grabbed my Kleiophone (because I'm gonna show them how a Siren performs) and I'm ready to go.

On the way, I can hear voices of Elesis' recruits. I saw all of them practicing so early in the morning.

"Practicing this early?" I asked myself and looked for Elesis but she wasn't around. What I saw was her Giant Sword stuck in a marble block right in front of the training ground.

"Concentrate! Don't just swing your weapons! Feel them as if they were a part of you!" Elesis' voice echoed to the hall. She's standing at the balcony and watching her students practice. I went up to her to greet her.

"Good morning Elesis! It's too early to start up a class, don't you think?" I asked her.

"Oh hi Amy. I believe so but these guys wanted to start training before sunrise because they have work. If you'll ask me I'll still probably be at my bed having sweet dreams at this hour." She replied.

"You're early yourself. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I just got lazy planning my next lesson yesterday so I'm doing it today." I replied.

"Oh! I just remembered. How's Cries doing with the Kleiophone project?" I asked.

"Well, if she haven't presented it to you yet, then that means she's still working on it." She replied.

"Oh, is that so?" I said and looked up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful when everyone's not around." I said.

"How'd you say that?" She asked.

"Well, you know. Whenever you and Arme are always together you always start up a fight. Then Lire stops the both of you followed by Ryan teasing Lire so there's a double fight. Lass then ask Ronan to stop all of you but fail because everyone is already losing temper. I start to panic, Jin joins the fight, and Sieghart just laugh at all of you." I said.

"What does that mean? You're stalking all of us?" She asked raising her left brow.

"Tee~hee! Not really." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"It just makes me happy whenever I think that those things actually happen to us." I replied.

I skipped, tip-toed and took a spin like a ballerina. Then I raised my Kleiophone and bowed. Elesis gave me a warm applause.

"I'm just wondering why you and Arme keep on fighting. You've known each other for a long time. Don't you think you shouldn't be fighting anymore?" I asked.

She smiled at me and looked beyond what she sees, I mean, at her students.

"I don't know Amy. Maybe that's how we express our love to each other." She replied.

"Love?! OMG! You're in love with each other? A forbidden love affair! Such a cruel twist of fate!" I overreacted.

"No! You got it all wrong! It's like a love for a sister. Sisterly love!" She replied almost shouting and her face was slightly blushing.

"Tee~hee! I know that much. I'm just teasing you. Gotcha!" I said. She pouted and blushed hard.

I looked down at the training grounds and saw her Giant sword again.

"Hey Elesis. What's your sword doing down there?" I asked.

"That's for the one who can start their Sword Master training. Whoever was able to lift it up can start their training. What's the use of training if you can't even lift your weapon? So I challenged them to prove their worth for the title." She explained.

"Really? How many passed?" I asked.

"None. *sigh* I guess no one's still ready to take the title." She replied.

I looked at the sword again and looked at Elesis seriously.

"Say, if I were able to lift it up you'll train me, right?" I asked.

"I don't mind but…" She pushed my head with her index finger.

"You should concentrate only on your style of fighting." She said.

I pouted and rubbed the part she pushed.

"Well it's not like everyone has some Herculean strength like you do." I said.

"What? My body's normal can't you tell?" She asked.

"Looking at you carefully you do have a body of a normal girl, but has a strength of a thousand men." I replied.

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" She asked, her left brow twitching.

"Oh. That didn't come from me. You're the only one who thought about it." I said acting innocently.

"That's it! Come here you litte-!" She said and chased me.

"Eeeeek! Don't come near me! Yaaay!" I screamed as she hugged me and started lifting me up.

"Herculean strength, huh? I'll show you Herculean strength alright." She said and carried me around.

"Ok, Elesis. I give up. I'm sorry, ok? Put me down already, please?" I said but she continued to carry me around.

"Elesis, put me down already. Ow!" I said.

She immediately put me down and checked if there's something wrong.

"What happened? Did I hold you too tight? I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?" She asked in panic.

"Gotcha again!" I said and poked her nose.

"I thought I've crushed you there for a moment." She said in relief.

"It's almost sunrise. Aren't you gonna start planning your lesson?" She asked.

"Nah! Today's lesson is cancelled. And besides…" I got near her face and caressed her cheek.

"I'm having a great time right now." I said.

I saw goose bumps running through her body. She leaped away from me rubbing her arms.

"Cut that out!" She said and blushing a bit.

She looked down at her students and is in deep thought.

"Amy, do you think that I… Um…" She and stayed silent.

"Yes Elesis? What is it?" I asked her.

"It's just that maybe I… Uh! Never mind!" She said and seems very irritated.

"If you'll tell me maybe I could help you out a bit." I said.

"No, no. It's nothing Amy. Forget that I've said something." She replied.

She's lying! There's something to it. Why is she hiding it from me?

"Elesis if you won't tell me what's wrong I won't-"

"No Amy. I told you its fine already." She cut my words and walked away.

This leaves me no choice. I got in front of her, struck my Kleiophone hard on the ground, took a deep breath and screamed with all of my might.

"FOR THE LOVE OF BERMESIAH ELESIS, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed and my voice echoed all over the place that it even reached her students and made them stop to cover up their ears.

I may have over done it. She's deeply under confusion. Her eyes are swirling and she doesn't seem to know the difference between left and right.

"Do you mind telling me anything now?" I asked and gripped my Kleiophone tight readying for another scream.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll talk. Please don't do that again." She said half awake from the confusion.

She shook her head and seems to regain full consciousness.

"I just thought about it that what I am doing was wrong." She said.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"You know this whole training program. I mean, yeah it's a good program to tighten our line of defense but not all of them are military forces. I'm putting all of them in danger." She said.

I stared at her for a little while and smiled at her.

"Funny! You worry too much. They came here voluntarily which means they wanted to train as well. It's not like we're putting them on the front lines. This is just for self-protection." I said.

She smiled but is still uneasy. What can I do?

I stared at my Kleiophone and it gave a twinkle along its edge. That's it!

"Elesis, can I sing you a song?" I asked.

"A song? Maybe some other-"

"Please? If I couldn't reach the heart of a Savior, how could I reach the hearts of the gods?" I asked.

She scratched the back of her head and shook her shoulders.

"Let's give it a shot then." She replied and readied herself to listen.

I felt very happy. I think I can do my best right now. I took a deep breath and sing with all of my heart.

*Amy sings the opening theme of Grand Chase Online.*

I felt strong, warm energy embracing my whole body. Elesis is stunned by my performance. Even the recruits are looking at me. After the song, a round of applause was heard all over the place.

"That was some performance, Amy!" Arme said giving me a warm applause. Wait, Arme?

I looked around and everyone's here! Including Lass, Lire, Ronan, Ryan and Sieghart!

"You're awesome Amy! I'm your no. 1 fan!" Jin shouted!

"Everyone. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Ryan and I are on our way here when we here a loud echoing voice so we rushed here." Lire explained and I think I know what she meant by a loud echoing voice.

"Lass, Sieghart. I thought you're on your way to Xenia?" I asked.

"I don't know either. This old man here felt a hunch that we should go back." Lass explained.

"Sparkenings." Cries exclaimed.

"Cries! You're here too?" I said.

"I'd really don't wanna ruin the mood but…" She raised here dial and its glowing. It's a mission from Knight Master! Elesis quickly turned to her students.

"Class dismissed!" Elesis said.

" Alright everyone! Last one's a stinky slime!" She continued and dashed off.

"That's not going to be- Whoah!" I said in surprise.

"Do you mind, milady?" Jin asked and carried me down to the hall.

The sun is rising brightly like the feeling I'm having right now. From us to everyone in the world, we'll show you that all we need is love! The Chase is On!

* * *

Last chapter of the short stories!

I guess you really enjoyed these short stories (Or you're just really bored and just gave it a try. But I'm still impressed that you finished it)

Anyways... Thank you so much for reading.

I hope these short stories has been worth your while.

Hoping to write again something soon.


End file.
